Meetings
by Clouffie
Summary: Zack Fair and an almost God in fifty sentences. Not quite what you might think.


#01 – Motion

A/n This is for the live journal fifty themes challenge. The pairing? Seymour (ffx) and Zack (ffvii) am I crazy? Sure am.

Slightly more seriously this is set about a month after Angeal's death – so Zack is a weeeny bit angsty still.

----------------------------------------------------------

#01 – Motion

His eyes are drawn to the man in motion – blue hair flicking around his body as he dances.

#02 – Cool

When he gets close up to him, Zack notices the man's eyes are a cool shade of lavender.

#03 - Young

The man approaching him is young, nearly a boy, Seymour notes, as he continues the age old summoner's dance.

#04 - Last

Seymour finishes the ceremony with a last gesture of his staff, before turning to look at his admirer.

#05 - Wrong

"That was a Wutianese dance, right?" Zack asks, entranced by the man's grace, only to be met with a shake of the head.

#06 - Gentle

The youth's face is filled with gentle amazement, and Seymour wonders if he was ever that young.

#07 - One

The boy holds out one chapped hand and introduces himself as Zack, Seymour places his sickly proportioned Guado paw in Zack's and tells him his name.

#08 – Thousand

A thousand questions run through Zack's mind as he takes in the web of cerulean veins on Seymour's forehead, and the long fragile fingers overlapping his wrist.

#09 – King

The first question Zack asks him is exceedingly stupid – it is not until later Seymour realises that his questions are rarely more intelligent than "Hey, are you a king, because you're so blue blooded?"

#10 - Learn

One of the first thing Zack learns about him, is that Seymour can seldom appreciate humour when it comes to his looks – after he finds out more about his ancestry, Zack learns to be ashamed he ever asked.

#11 – Blur

Seymour disguises the pain that seeps through his eyes in a stinging blur, after Zack innocently questions his looks.

#12 – Wait

Zack asks the strange man what he is doing all alone in the train graveyard, and wonders when Seymour replies "Waiting for eternal rest."

#13 - Change

Seymour notices a change in Zack's demeanour as he finishes speaking – he looks as though he has a mission in his head.

#14 - Command

"Come with me" Zack commands, dragging the tall man in the direction of the train to the upper plate – he doesn't think he should be left alone in case he does something morbid and permanent.

#15 - Hold

Seymour marvels as Zack takes a voluntary hold on his hand – his anatomy disgusts most who see it, and few dare to touch it twice.

#16 – Need

Zack needs to be able to save Seymour; he needs to prove that not everything he touches will be destroyed.

#17 - Vision

A vision of Angeal dying flits across Zack's mind as he swears not to let anyone die who is in his power to save.

#18 – Attention

Seymour pays close attention to Zack's face as he is towed along and he can see a ripping heart.

#19 - Soul

Seymour believes in souls, and the young man's shines like a dying star.

#20 - Picture

They pass an artist on the street corner and admire the picture in the brief seconds that they see it in – an abstract pattern of flowers and butterflies.

#21 – Fool

Zack plays the fool on the way to the station and Seymour smiles in his head for the first time in a while.

#22 – Mad

Seymour stares at him as if he is mad when he pays for two tickets, but Zack enjoys the confusion on his dignified face.

#23 – Child

As they enter their compartment Zack does not sit down, but bounces around like a small excitable child.

#24 - Now

"Now I hope you haven't got a girlfriend, because I'm going to take you out to eat" Zack tries his best to perk up the solemn man with a perverted grin.

#25 - Shadow

A shadow passes over Seymour's face as he thinks of how he manipulated Yuna into marriage; his madness was barely in control at that point.

#26 - Goodbye

Zack kisses the thought of cheering Seymour up goodbye when he spots the stormy look the other man's features have sunken into.

#27 – Hide

Seymour only notices that he has failed to hide his depression when Zack leans into him and apologises for his words, almost as if he knew Seymour's exact thoughts.

#28 – Fortune

As a peace offering Zack offers to tell his fortune; he predicts a giant adventure and romance with a tall handsome stranger – Seymour snorts at the blatant insinuations.

#29 – Safe

For the first time in a while Zack feels safe; the pain of loss recedes to an almost manageable purr.

#30 - Ghost

As they get off the train Zack finds that despite the older man's heavy robes he walks like a ghost – quiet as the grave.

#31 – Book

Seymour has always been a closed book, even to himself; so he tries to read other people and learn – Zack is a clutter of indigo ink and made up words scrawled across the pages, but Seymour thinks he can see a darker print underneath.

#32 – Eye

Suddenly Zack stops and looks him in the eye; "Where do you want to go? My treat."

#33 – Never

Seymour admits he has never been here before; he doesn't say that he only recently came to this world at all.

#34 - Sing

Zack sings the praises of his favourite restaurant as they walk towards a gaudy looking entrance.

#35 - Sudden

The transition from the relatively calm streets into a bustling, brightly lit and above all else crowded venue is a little sudden to Seymour's senses.

#36 - Stop

Zack sees Seymour stop, blinking delicately framed eyes at the mayhem he adores.

#37 – Time

Seymour notices a group of people heading towards the only open table and he glares at them with poorly disguised venom, as they freeze he slips into the seat just in time and smiles serenely at them.

#38 – Wash

"I try and do that, but for some reason it just doesn't wash" Zack says, his fierce look as malicious as a militant kitten.

#39 – Torn

Seymour is torn between being amused and telling Zack that he wishes he didn't scare people on sight.

#40 - History

Zack can see a wealth of history in the small upwards quirk of the mouth that is too sad to be called a smile.

#41 - Power

When Zack slaps the menu down on the table, a little too hard, the wood cracks ever so slightly and Seymour is surprised at the hidden power in the man who is young in ways beyond his age.

#42 - Bother

They order; Seymour quietly requests some tea and Zack bothers the waitress by dawdling on his order – he doesn't do it deliberately but her eyebrow twitches irritably as he antagonises over the trimmings.

#43 – God

"So why are you in Midgar anyway? Those clothes aren't from here" Seymour replies cryptically "I almost became a God, but thank Shiva I failed."

#44 - Wall

Seymour is like a wall; strong but with tiny fissures that you can barely see, Zack has 20/20 eyes though, thanks to the mako.

#45 - Naked

There is a naked desire to be close to someone that _he_ hasn't felt since before _he_ drove himself crazy with _his_ mother's sacrifice; there is a naked desire to be close to someone that has always been with **him** after Angeal's death.

#46 - Drive

For once there isn't a drive to fill up the silence that he usually deplores; so Zack says nothing.

#47 - Harm

The waitress, bringing back Seymour's tea, stumbles and splashes Zack with the scalding liquid; as she stutters out an apology he smiles at her and says "No harm, no foul" before ruining it with a request for a free meal.

#48 - Precious

Seymour forgets himself for a moment – that this boy is a stranger, that violence is unbecoming of even a former Maester, and slaps Zack upside the head for his rudeness – he treasures the looks he is given by Zack and the waitress as something precious.

#49 - Hunger

The half price meal is shovelled down Zack's gullet at such a speed that Seymour feels nauseous – the last time he was that hungry it was not for food but power.

#50 – Believe

After he has recovered from Seymour's sudden break in character Zack flutters his eyes absurdly and twitters in a grating falsetto " Seymour, darling, I do believe this is the start of a wonderful friendship", revelling in the look of horror in his new acquaintances face.


End file.
